cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DZofA
DZofA Walchathou t Atóia! A Aeras whof diftiv rachurs aseet. Notiv engils d devricans n Antolia. We do not wish to join other alliances, or destroy our current alliance to move all the members to another. We are the leaders of Oceanic 815. And we are currently full on trading slots. Namaste. And Good Luck. 4 8 15 16 23 42 Nation Information DZofA is a growing, under developed, and old nation at 273 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of DZofA work diligently to produce Sugar and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within DZofA to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DZofA allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DZofA believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. DZofA will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Since creation on Hallowe'en 2006, the DZofA has been at war a number of times. Once with a small forgotten nation in the Gaza Strip which ended up as a draw in November 2006, then with a mediocre sized nation in January 2007 on the East coast of USA whose name has since been forgotten. And then in February 2007 with GeTsOmE which was declared on 18.02.2007 with 3 battles so far. The first one took away 0.415 miles of land from GeTsOmE and about ℳ21.38. The second battle resulted in more deaths for DZofA but was classed as a victory. A surprise attack was sprung in the morning hours of 18.02.2007 and gathered ℳ609.56 and has since plunged GeTsOmE into Anarchy. At 9:29am on the 19.2.2007, GeTsOmE woke up and attacked back. The DZofA claimed ℳ481.23 in spoils. The battle was a victory for the DZofA. A second battle was fought that day at 11:37am and resulted as a defeat for the DZofA. Peace was signed at 11:41am after another battle which also resulted in a defeat for the DZofA. A long peace followed the GeTsOmE war which allowed the nation to expand as far as the City of Leeds when a strange force hit which caused the border to recede as far as the old Welsh border. 2 days after, war was declared by some now forgotten nation which ripped through the nation pushing it as far back as Cardiff. With the nation in ruins, the government moved to a totalitarian regime once normality was restored and focused on improving the infrastructure and technology of the nation as well as building up the military as the DZfA was severely unprepared for the 1st Great War of Destruction(GWDI) previously. It was just as well the military was boosted as within 2 weeks, GWDII was declared by The Supremacy located near Roma. The war raped the DZfA and pushed the borders back to Angelsea and left it in a state of Anarchy. There are numerous reasons for the war however only one has been released by The Supremacy. The DZfA is supposed to surrender 500 troops and ℳ50000 for a ceasefire. When this happens, peace shall be made and the DZfA are supposed to join the Allies of War, his alliance. Yeah Right. On the Summer Solstice, peace was offered by the leader of The Supremacy, The Apocrypher, along with ℳ100000 and an apology. Since then, the nation has moved from it's current position in Central Ireland, to Ludwigshafen in Germany near the French Border. On the 22nd, financial aid of ℳ200000 was offered by Nationsaurus Rex which was spent on 14 tanks, 20 infrastructure levels, 10 levels of technology and 40 miles of land which gave the DZfA greater control such as hold on the city of Brussels and total power over Liechtenstein. On the 23rd, the DZfA went into talks with fallenemokid, leader of The Dark Corner and The Alliance of Pirates about joining Oceanic 815 with The Alliance of Pirates. The two nations decided against fusion of the alliances and the nations have not crossed paths since. On 20.7.2007 The DZfA received a message from the leader of 1337_FOO Land offering trade and ℳ50000. The DZfA accepted and is now waiting on the ℳ50000 as bebo144 is currently on holidays. The ℳ50000 was collected on 31.7.2007 and was spent on 1 level Technology, 5 level Infrastructure and 5 miles of Land. Geography The DZfA started off in the centre of Ireland and grew immensely taking the whole of Ireland, Isle of Man and Wales into the nations reach along with parts of england and most of Scotland. Since then, the nation moved to Ludwigshafen in Germany where it took total control of Luxembourg and Liechtenstein along with most of Germany, Switzerland, Austria and bits of the Czech Republic and France. On 1.7.2007, however, it moved its capital to Pollagh on Achill Island. The nation remained there for 2 weeks until it was moved to 1.Querstraße, Freinsheim in Germany. It now has control over Germany, Czech Republic, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Italy, France, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. It now is close to the main cities of Salzburg, Hannover, Rotterdam, Praha and Paris. Main Cities *Basel *Berne *Breda *Brussels *Dijon *Dortmund *Düsseldorf *Eindhoven *Essen *Frankfurt am Main *Heidelberg *Köln *Leipzig *Ludwigshafen *Luxembourg *Maastricht *Mainz *Mannheim *München *Nancy *Nürnberg *Plzeň *Strasbourg *Stuttgart *Vaduz *Zürich Sports The nation has expert teams in Target Shooting and 40-40. Shooting Shooting tournaments are regularly held between Anto the Cheese and shaneb, leader of killers in the Sports Arena of Coosan or The Street. 40-40 40-40 is usually played nearly every evening in Winter and nearly every week in Summer between Robin of keaneland, Niamh, shaneb and Anto the Cheese. Anto the Cheese usually wins most rounds by using a back passage around The Street however has not Freed All in quite some time. Category: Nations